


Take Me Out To The Ballgame

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray complains to Fraser about their Saturday night activities





	Take Me Out To The Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Everyone else has been so busy writing wonderful things and I  
have been stuck working on the same story for ever. This little item  
popped into my

The rewritten 1999 version of a story originally posted in 1996. It's silly, not quite a PWP, but not far away. I apologise for the really corny title. 

Comments welcome at

Rated R m/m 

Take Me Out To The Ballgame

By Carol Trendall

 

Ray complained busily as he and Fraser walked into apartment 3J. This was the fourth Saturday night in a row he had suggested they go to the ballgame and it was the fourth Saturday night in a row he had complained about it. 

Fraser wasn't sure why his friend complained. After all it had been his idea. He busied himself in the kitchen making tea, not really listening to Ray anymore, but clucking sympathetically at regular intervals. 

When Fraser joined Ray at the table a little later, he was still grumbling. 

"This is exactly what I mean, Fraser!" He threw his hands up in the air, as if it explained everything.

"Well, Ray, perhaps next week you might like to do something other than go to a ballgame." He shrugged. "I'm sure there are many interesting things in this city. Recently I was reading about..." 

Ray cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Fraser. You were reading about what? An exhibition of Inuit knitting?" Ray rolled his eyes as Fraser handed him freshly poured tea.

"Ray, the Inuit didn't knit, although perhaps later they were introduced to the craft ..." 

"I know that, Fraser! I was just.... never mind ...... that's *not* what I meant." He sipped at his tea and pulled a face.

Fraser frowned and looked earnestly at his friend. "What do you mean, Ray?"

"Look at us, Fraser, two grown men! It's Saturday night. First we go to a ballgame and then we drink chamomile tea, it's pathetic!" 

"Chamomile tea is very soothing." 

Again Ray cut him off. "I don't mean the tea, Fraser. I mean us, look at us!" He waved his hands in the air again, gesturing between them.

"What *exactly* do you mean, Ray?" the Mountie asked, more confused than before. 

"We should be out gettin' laid or somethin'. At least I should be." 

"Oh...." Fraser looked at his tea, embarrassed.

"Oh? Don't give me that 'oh' stuff, Fraser. Don't tell me you don't think about it. You might be a Mountie, but you're still a guy, don't tell me you're not interested in sex!" Ray stared at his friend, challenging him to deny it. 

"Oh, I like sex, Ray, very much, in fact." Ray's eyes widened, Fraser had never spoken so candidly before. Fraser continued. "I'm just not interested in sex without feelings. I think there should be something *special* between lovers." 

"So, Mr Innocent Mountie, you're telling me you've never had a one night stand?" Ray sat back in his chair and eyed his friend, enjoying this new game. 

"Oh, no. On the contrary, I've had several" Ray's eyes widened again. "But only with people with whom I've formed some sort of emotional rapport. You see, certain situations lend themselves to that sort of connection. You can share some time and then part as friends and without guilt," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Yeah, right," Ray snorted. "You mean there's no embarrassment, no promising to call and no getting out of there as quickly as you can?" 

"No, Ray." Fraser frowned, as if he couldn't believe what Ray was suggesting.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Did they teach you that at Mountie school?"

"No, Ray, but later, a number of my colleagues did teach me some other things on a similar subject." Fraser mused, almost to himself, looking thoughtful. 

Ray shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa, Fraser. That's way more than I needed to know about your sex life."

"Sorry, Ray." 

Both men sipped their tea and fell silent for a moment. 

Then Ray spoke again. "You know, Fraser, before Victoria, I thought you didn't know what women were for. You really surprised me then." Ray mused, glancing sideways at his friend. "I wondered.... I mean.... I even thought you might...." His voice trailed off and he looked away, embarrassed 

"Prefer the company of men?" Fraser finished for him. 

"That's not how I would have put it, but yeah." Ray cringed slightly, now that it was out in the open. 

"Well I don't mind." Fraser's face gave away nothing. 

"What are you talking about, Fraser?" Ray sipped his tea, wishing he hadn't opened this topic of conversation in the first place.

"I said I don't mind." Fraser repeated, matter-of-factly.

"Don't mind what?" Ray wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"The company of men, Ray. But of course it would depend upon the men in question." 

"Wait... Fraser... you're no saying what I think you're saying?" Ray looked at him, incredulous.

"I don't know, Ray. What is it you think I'm saying?" 

"That you've.... you've ..... enjoyed the company of men," Ray blurted out, using the euphemism they had developed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but on occasion, yes, I have" 

"On occasion? On occasion? What occasion? And what do you mean it's none of my business? Why didn't you tell me?" Ray waved his hands again.

"Ray, I don't go around saying 'hello, I've made love to a man'. It's only relevant if I meet someone... well, someone special." Fraser finally sounded a little embarrassed 

"Oh and on how many 'occasions' have you 'met someone special', Fraser?" Ray was curious now, his previous embarrassment forgotten. 

"Ray!" He looked at his hands, wishing they could talk about something else.

"I wanna know, Fraser, I'm curious." 

"I'm not telling you, Ray." Fraser refused to look at his friend. 

"Oh," Ray replied, finally realising his friend's embarrassment and deciding not to push it. "Wow." was all he could think to say. 

"Wow, Ray?" Fraser looked at Ray, confusion on his face.

"I would never have guessed." A smile curled at the corner of Ray's mouth as he stared at his friend. 

Fraser refilled their teacups and the two men sat in silence for a while, each contemplating the conversation that had just taken place. After a while Ray broke the silence. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Did you ever think about 'enjoying my company'?" 

"Ray!" 

"Well, did you?" Ray insisted. 

Fraser sighed. He did not want the conversation to take this turn. "I'd rather not say." 

"I won't hit you, Benny, if that's what you're thinkin'. I just wanna know. I'm curious, that's all." A slight smile played at the corner of his mouth. 

"Truth?" Fraser asked, not sure if he really wanted to answer.

"Truth," Ray answered seriously.

Fraser took a deep breath before answering. "Many times," he whispered, steeling himself for Ray's response. It wasn't in his nature to lie and he hoped Ray would not be too offended "But there's no need to worry." 

"No need to worry? Did you intend on telling me, Benny?" 

"No, Ray." 

"Why not? I'm not *special* enough?" Ray sounded hurt. 

"That's not what I meant, Ray. I just thought..." 

Ray cut him off. "That's your problem, Benny. You think too much." 

With that Ray reached across the table and grabbed a handful of Fraser's t-shirt and pulled him close, so their faces were an inch apart. "I'll show you *special*, Benny." He grinned as he closed the distance between them and kissed Fraser long and hard. 

Fraser's surprise gave way to pleasure as he felt Ray's tongue probing his mouth. Somehow the two men got to their feet without breaking contact and pulled each other into a tight embrace. Eventually they came up for air, both breathing heavily. 

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that, Ray," Fraser said huskily. 

Ray slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped the growing bulge in Fraser's jeans.

"I think I have some idea," he grinned in reply. 

This time Fraser was the one to initiate the kiss, moving his hands to cup Ray's buttocks and press their bodies closer together. When the kiss was over Ray grabbed Fraser's belt buckle and dragged him towards the bed, grinning all the while. For a long time the only noise in the room was the sound of moist lips on hot flesh and the occasional moan of pleasure. 

Later, the two men lay spent in each other's arms, both smiling broadly. Ray leaned up one elbow and looked at his lover with sparkling eyes. 

"Was that *special* enough, Benny?" he asked as he traced circles over his chest. 

Fraser smiled at him with equally sparkling eyes. "Perhaps you'd better show me again, Ray, just so I can be sure." But Ray was already kissing his way down Fraser's chest. 

Even later, Fraser and Ray lay curled against each other, drifting into the sleep of the sated. Fraser's sleepy voice came out of the darkness. 

"Ray, will you take me out to the ballgame again next week?" 

A hearty chuckle was the response. "Oh yeah, Benny." He chuckled again. "You bet I will." 


End file.
